


A Clan Divided

by FireLily



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLily/pseuds/FireLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilywhisker would make the perfect deputy, and everyone knows it. But when the time comes, ShadowClan's leader chooses someone else. Why? Because ShadowClan would never have a she-cat as their deputy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The way it has always been

**Author's Note:**

> SHADOWCLAN ALLEGIANCES
> 
> Leader:  
> Pebblestar - Light grey tabby tom with blue eyes
> 
> Deputy:  
> Liontail - Sandy yellow tom with green eyes
> 
> Medicine Cat:  
> Willowberry - Light brown she-cat with green eyes 
> 
> Warriors:  
> Foxclaw - Dark ginger tom with deep brown eyes  
> Jaggedstripe - Black tom with light gray stripes and blue eyes  
> Birchleaf - Brown tom with amber eyes  
> Oakstorm - Dark brown tom with green eyes   
> Duskshade - Dark grey tom with light gray patches, amber eyes  
> Goldenpelt - Golden yellow tom with light blue eyes  
> Rowanbreeze - Dark ginger tom with green eyes  
> Ashthorn - Pale grey tom with yellow eyes  
> Grassfang - Light brown tom with light green eyes
> 
> Hunters:  
> Lilywhisker - Very light grey she-cat with amber eyes  
> Poppyfoot - Light brown she-cat with one white foot and green eyes  
> Petalfrost - White she-cat with blue eyes  
> Lakefur - Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes  
> Cloudfern - White she-cat with green eyes  
> Mapleclaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
> Ravenflight - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes
> 
> Apprentices:  
> Mallowpaw - Light yellow she-cat with amber eyes  
> Littlepaw - Small white tom with amber eyes  
> Briarpaw - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes
> 
> Queens:  
> Lightbreeze - Grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Applekit, Swiftkit and Brownkit  
> Featherfrost - Light blue she-cat with yellow eyes
> 
> Elders:  
> Dappledspots - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
> Tanglefern - Brown tom with grey eyes

"Lilywhisker!"  
Lilywhisker opened her eyes to see her friend Petalfrost prodding her side.  
"Quick, get up! Liontail wants you to go on a hunting patrol with me and Ravenflight."  
Lilywhisker sighed and got up. She blinked as rays of sun hit her eyes and made her silvery-grey fur shine.  
"Lilywhisker! You know we can't afford for you to lie around, look at the size of the fresh-kill pile!" Liontail snapped. He flicked his tail at a small group of fresh-kill, too mediocre to be called a pile. "We toms need our food. Go and hunt!"  
"Why don't you go and hunt your own prey for once," Lilywhisker grumbled to herself, but she didn't blame Liontail. Leaf-bare was making every cat irritable, and Lilywhisker would go on several hunting patrols in a day. There simply weren't enough she-cats to provide prey for all of ShadowClan, especially as the toms were letting them starve. "We can't afford to go hungry, we protect you, you just hunt so you can go without," she mimicked quietly as the hunting parol set off.  
"What was that?" Petalfrost asked.  
"Nothing," Lilywhisker replied quickly.  
Petalfrost smiled sadly. "I know we're all hungry, and grumpy," she mewed with a small laugh. "But we can make it through this leaf-bare, just like all the she-cats before us."  
"Could they at least let us eat?" Lilywhisker hissed. "I get it, we're she-cats, but they don't have to devour every bit of prey we catch!"  
"Shhhh!" Ravenflight looked scared, glancing around. But there were no toms that could have heard them, so they continued deeper into the woods.  
"Come on, Lilywhisker," Petalfrost meowed gently. "We had better find some prey."

When the trio returned back to camp, Lilywhisker was surprised to see the clan gathered around Pebblestar. She hurriedly dropped her vole on the fresh-kill pile and sat at the back of the group.  
"-was a great warrior. We will miss him greatly," meowed Pebblestar. Lilywhisker felt a surge of annoyance that the clan hadn't waited for the she-cats to come back from hunting, but then again, toms never waited for she-cats.  
"What's happened?" whispered Lilywhisker to Mapleclaw.  
"Liontail was killed by a fox on a border patrol! Oakstorm was ahead checking scents when Liontail and Duskshade were attacked by a fox! "  
Lilywhisker gasped. Liontail had been a good deputy, although he did have a short temper. Still, he had been better than many others.  
"What happened to the fox?"  
"Duskshade and Liontail fought it bravely, but it wasn't a match for two of them. After the fox had killed Liontail, Duskshade managed to chase it off. Oakstorm arrived back too late," mewed Mapleclaw softly.  
Lilywhisker heard a small wail of grief beside her. Featherfrost had her eyes closed, tears welling at the sides. Oh no, Featherfrost! The kits! Liontail had been her mate, and Featherfrost was expecting his kits.  
"It will be alright," meowed Lilywhisker, pressing gently against the grief-stricken queen.  
"He was supposed to be here...for the kits!" exclaimed Featherfrost.  
"He'll be there in spirit, Featherfrost. Liontail will be watching from StarClan, and I know he'll be proud of you. You need to be strong, for him and your kits."  
Featherfrost whimpered softly. "Thank you, Lilywhisker," she mewed.  
"Now is the time for me to chose a new deputy," announced Pebblestar, and the muttering cats grew silent. The toms sat up straighter.  
"And the new deputy of ShadowClan shall be..."  
Tension filled the air. They all knew of the rule forbidding she-cats to become deputy, but some cats hoped Pebblestar would finally relent and chose Lilywhisker as deputy. She was strong, brave and smart, and a far more promising deputy than any of the other toms.  
"Foxclaw."


	2. The way it has always been

Leader:  
Pebblestar - Light grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy:  
Liontail - Sandy yellow tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Willowberry - Light brown she-cat with green eyes 

Warriors:  
Foxclaw - Dark ginger tom with deep brown eyes  
Jaggedstripe - Black tom with light gray stripes and blue eyes  
Birchleaf - Brown tom with amber eyes  
Oakstorm - Dark brown tom with green eyes  
Duskshade - Dark grey tom with light gray patches, amber eyes  
Goldenpelt - Golden yellow tom with light blue eyes  
Rowanbreeze - Dark ginger tom with green eyes  
Ashthorn - Pale grey tom with yellow eyes  
Grassfang - Light brown tom with light green eyes

Hunters:  
Lilywhisker - Very light grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Poppyfoot - Light brown she-cat with one white foot and green eyes  
Petalfrost - White she-cat with blue eyes  
Lakefur - Dark grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Cloudfern - White she-cat with green eyes  
Mapleclaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes  
Ravenflight - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Mallowpaw - Light yellow she-cat with amber eyes  
Littlepaw - Small white tom with amber eyes  
Briarpaw - Dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Queens:  
Lightbreeze - Grey she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Applekit, Swiftkit and Brownkit  
Featherfrost - Light blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders:  
Dappledspots - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
Tanglefern - Brown tom with grey eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was also written with my friend, but she isn't on the Archive yet.  
> And this isn't meant to be offensive to females! Also no offence is intended to ShadowClan - we just thought it would be a good clan to base this story on. My friend and I are both girls and we started this as a roleplay and it just got so cool we decided to publish it as a story. So please enjoy!


End file.
